elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuka/@comment-182.178.190.121-20150919173225/@comment-24827398-20150920225748
1. governent classified operation? Yes, in the beginning but no more in the end. The big fight at the lighthouse, for example, is almost impossible to hide. The virus missile was launched before that and the birth of diclonii must have increased sharply all over the world. You need to recall the birth ban by WHO. Apart from its legal binding force, WHO and the world need to be well explained by the Japanese government why and what happened there. You also need to recall that Arakawa's success of re-producing the vaccine was reported by TV news. All of them must be largely and repeatedly reported by all news medias in the world. Yuka can learn from those sorces. Yuka's mother as well. Mayu, too. In case of Yuka, she can even connect her own experiences to the media information. You will surely recall that in the manga, Yuka is one of the rare witnesses of what happened at the lighthouse. Will refer to this again in my next reply in order to make my answer to this part shorter. 2. About the extra cup for Nyu in Episode 13, I recommend you to watch it again. It's not like if or not Yuka "forgive" Nyu. She "wanted" to have Nyu take soumen noodle, as Nyu was so eager to eat it. I never said that Yuka "forgave" Nyu because of this scene. She even does not "hate" Nyu . She continuously remains to be the mother of the Maple House family. Even if one member of the family is happen to become a villain, a benevolent mother would surely continue to be a good mother for that member, especially in case that she knows that particular member is origially good natured person like Nyu. 3. A hypothesis that Yuka is a tsundere is widely discussed elsewhere but if you do not like it, it' ok with me. BTW I'm NOT saying that she is a yandere. (yk) TBC (maybe in the night of our time) P.S. I just hope that you do not make such a hasty conclusion that I have not read the manga. I have two sets of manga and keep one set within my hands reach. But FYI I admit that I have watched the anime more often, almost every day when at home, well only a small part of it, listening Lilium and other musics, while doing other jobs. P.S.2 I'm of the opinion that we should stick to the discussion point in order to avoid unnecessary diffusion of discussion points. The point is if Yuka want that Kaede is to be strictly prosecuted. That's the last line of your yesterday's message. "Personally I think that she would want for Kaede to be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law for what she has done." I just raised a question about it and then you suddenly diffused the points to other issues. But will try to sincerely explain my view on those points as much as possible. Still better to stick to the point first, I think. Oh, the last but not least, I also admit that my vocabulary is quite limited. But try my best.